Golden Heritage
by PrinceSiegfried
Summary: Giorno and Jonathan spend a night home alone together, cuddling on the couch. [nsfw; father/son incest] (You can assume Giorno is either 15 or older, I didn't write with a specific age in mind)


After a moment of key fiddling, Giorno finally opened the front door, his hands shaking. He shivered as he stepped inside his home and closed the door, taking off his scarf. The house was warm, smelling lightly of pumpkin spice, as it was October. "I'm home," he called, and he immediately heard his father's footsteps from the kitchen approaching.

"Giorno!" Jonathan called with a smile, walking quickly to give his son a hug. Before he reached him, Giorno took the moment to take off his gloves and shove them into his coat pocket, before hanging said coat onto the coat rack.

"Dad!" Giorno called back just as excitedly, arms wide, he accepted his father's hug eagerly. The taller man's arms wrapped around his son's waist, pulling him close to his radiating body.

"Oh, you're freezing! As cold as ice, I'd say." Jonathan rubbed Giorno's shoulders, a small attempt at warming him up as he stepped back.

"I am, it started snowing on the walk back. But, I got the matches. Can we start the fire now?" Giorno asked, giving a small smile, he offered the matches from his pants pocket to his father.

"Don't worry, go ahead and change while I get it started. I made us some hot chocolate, too! I'll get you nice and warm." Jonathan laughed a bit, his white teeth glistening with a smile so wide. Giorno nodded happily before hastily walking upstairs to get into his nightwear, which was a simple long sleeved shirt (that had ladybugs on it) and short navy blue boxers.

The moment Jonathan sat back into the couch to admire the building embers in the fireplace, he heard footsteps thumping down the stairs. He grabbed the two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows that sat on the coffee table, prepared to give Giorno his cup. But he wasn't expecting Giorno to nearly crash into him, spilling some of the hot drink onto his own nightshirt.

"Whoa, hot! Hot, hot, hot!" Jonathan yelped, setting the mugs down and unbuttoning his shirt quickly.

"Ah, s-sorry dad, I tripped down the stairs and slid on my socks…" the blond apologized, wincing as his eyes met the red blemish spreading down Jonathan's chest. His father sighed, letting his shirt fall to the floor.

"It's fine, accidents happen… let's just enjoy our drinks." he said calmly, Giorno smiled and grabbed his mug, nodding. He loved his father so much, always very kind and understanding.

They sat close together on the couch, drinking in the comfortable silence. Jonathan wrapped a blanket around his son, and held him close as they watched the fire. Nights like these were Giorno's favorite, spending alone time with Jonathan while Dio was away, the man not there to perfectly cockblock every chance Giorno got to be alone with his favorited padre.

When they finished their drinks, they cuddled on the couch, Jonathan laying on his back while Giorno laid perfectly on top of him. After a moment, the blond spoke.

"I'm going to lay on my side, keep holding me?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Jonathan spoke softly, moving a bit to the side. Giorno slid off to lay on his side by his father, facing him. Jonathan continued to hold him, a large hand on his son's hip while he leaned on his other arm. Giorno held onto him by the neck and waist. The blanket slid off due to their movements, but Giorno couldn't bring himself to move, too comfortable in his father's embrace.

Soon, he began to shiver, slightly regretting his choice… but he pushed that thought away when Jonathan began rubbing his hip, an attempt to warm Giorno. The blond hummed in delight, "That feels good, father…"

"Mm, does it?" Jonathan said in a hushed tone, his hand continuing to glide over Giorno's hip tenderly.

This soon made something explode within Giorno, something warm and very pleasant. "Lower… lower," he whispered almost hesitantly, and sighed heavenly when his father's hand cups his plush ass.

"Uh, Giorno…" Jonathan flushes, his hand going to move away, but Giorno catches it and keeps it where it was.

"Father… please, keep touching me, I'm so cold." Giorno found himself saying, already he could feel an erection growing in his boxers. He'd always wanted to do this with his father, and finally this was his chance, so he was going to pursue it gratefully. He leaned in closer and began to kiss and suck at his father's neck, to which the older let out a quiet moan.

Jonathan gripped Giorno's ass, fingers dangerously close to his son's balls. Giorno moved his hand that held Jonathan's, to over his thigh, so that now his father's hand held his erection, pressing against his navy blue boxers. When Jonathan realized this he gasped, eyes widening. "Giorno..! This is… it's…"

"Shh, shh…" Giorno cooed, pressing a finger to Jonathan's lips before his hand began to caress the man's cheek. He leaned in close enough that his lips barely grazed the other's, tempting his father to make the move. Giorno's eyes were lidded, and Jonathan's eyes soon fluttered shut, before giving in and parting his lips, giving the blond a sweet open kiss.

Giorno moved so that now he was straddling Jonathan, sitting on his hips. In this position, he could feel Jonathan's erection press against his own. At just the small contact, his father's eyes rolled slightly before he closed them, groaning lightly. Giorno leaned down to kiss his jaw, and Jonathan shuddered.

"Giorno… this is… you're my son… I…" he stopped speaking to moan as his son's soft lips sucked at his skin, sliding down his neck. "I don't think w-we… sh- ohh," Jonathan was interrupted by his own keening, because now his son's lips caressed his nipple, thumb brushing over the other. Giorno's tongue swirled around the now hardened nipple, sucking it enthusiastically. It tasted faintly of hot chocolate...

"God, Giorno, mmn…" Jonathan's mewls grew louder, into a desperate whine. He was incredibly erect in his pajama pants, his length begging to be released, pressed against Giorno's. Giorno moved to his father's other nipple, the one he previously gave attention to turning from a pale pink to a darker pink-red.

He moaned against Jonathan's chest, embarrassed by his own actions, but excited nonetheless. Gently he bit the nipple, sucking as he began to press his hips against Jonathan's.

"Giorno… stop, stop teasing me, please," Jonathan begged, his hips lifting slightly to grind against his son's. Giorno was surprised, he didn't know Jonathan would give in so quickly… but he was immensely glad.

Jonathan gasped when Giorno immediately did as he had asked, sitting between his thighs and pulling his pajama pants off in a flash. Jonathan's phallus now pressed against his stomach, the head slightly red and glistening. He couldn't help but blush, never before had his son seen him in such a state (or at least he thought so). Giorno's cool fingertips smoothed over the skin of his incredibly muscular thighs, the blond smiling warmly at him as he did so.

Giorno noticed that his father's legs were lightly quivering, but not from the cold… from barely contained excitement. He rubbed them more intensely, "Excited? Do you want me to touch you, father?" Giorno whispered hotly, his erection pulsing when his father only nodded.

He brought his fingers to his mouth, coating them in saliva before pressing them to Jonathan's entrance… which was surprisingly rather stretched, and… slippery? Then it clicked, and Giorno's eyes widened.

"My God, father, were you getting off before I came home? To me?"

Jonathan was silent for a moment, his hands coming up to cover his bright red face. "Yes…" he offered, a quiet whimper.

Suddenly, a shock of pleasure ran down Giorno's spine, and he felt he could reach climax just from his father's words alone. "That… really turns me on…" he moaned, and without another word he pushed his length inside Jonathan's entrance. His father let out a cry, hands coming up to grip Giorno's shoulders.

"Giorno… Giorno, aah…" Jonathan whined, while his son began to pound into him. Giorno quickly found Jonathan's prostate, and continuously rubbed against it with his phallus. Each time he did, Jonathan moaned desperately, eyes building tears from the intense pleasure. Giorno panted in time with his thrusts, and he didn't last long before he reached orgasm inside of his father. At such a shamefully pleasant experience, Jonathan hit climax then as well.

For a minute or two they stayed like that, panting. Jonathan's chest heaved, glistening with a bit of sweat, but Giorno found it sexy all the same. He removed himself from within Jonathan, and adjusted his boxers, then leaned down to lie on his father. His heart was still pounding, skin still heated. He sighed happily went he felt a hand card through his golden hair, massaging the scalp as his father's other arm wrapped around him.

"I love you, daddy." Giorno blushed heavily, blood rushing to his face and down his neck at the name he just uttered. He heard Jonathan's heart leap then, the hand in his hair stuttering.

"I love you very much, Giorno." Jonathan whispered, squeezing him playfully in his muscular arms. Giorno giggled, moving so he could press kisses all over Jonathan's heated face.

After a few more kisses, and Giorno reluctantly getting up to grab the blanket, they fell asleep together peacefully.


End file.
